


the emotions i want to make you feel,

by asterions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Serious, M/M, Minor Chapter 3 Spoilers, This Probably Isn't What You Think It Is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 14:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: it's their study of human happiness.(alternatively, a rewritten love hotel event.)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IcicleWieldingManiac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcicleWieldingManiac/gifts).



> jokes on you, this fic is rated E for Explicit Laughter
> 
> enjoy the Gay™

the emotions i want to make you feel,

* * *

 

 

“It’s okay. It’s only scary at first.” Shuuichi whispers to himself.

 

He wonders if he should be alarmed by the words he’s repeating, but brushes the thought aside. Korekiyo Shinguuji merely _looks_ scary, right? Contrary to his title as the Ultimate Anthropologist, he more often seems detached from the rest of the group. Aloof, even, with that mask of his.

 

But he’s come here—to a love hotel, nonetheless!—because…he wants to know more about Korekiyo.

 

Korekiyo might look scary, but he’s taught Shuuichi so many different things.  Shuuichi’s taken steps into worlds he’s never thought of before, guided by gloved hands and a smile he was sure was behind the mask.

 

He wants to trust Korekiyo.

 

And what better way to do that then to embrace his heart’s desire?

 

So Shuuichi squashes his fears, steels his nerves, and throws open the door.

 

————

 

Korekiyo holds his attention for a minute with just his eyes alone while they sit stiffly on the bed. Then, he begins to speak.

 

“I’m going to tell you a few stories of my own today. I’m wondering how you will react to them.”

 

Shuuichi knows he should be more confused at this turn of events, but he isn’t. “Of course, Shinguuji-kun.”

 

Korekiyo folds his hands together primly as he begins to tell his story.

 

“A tourist asks a man in uniform if he’s a policeman. The man replies that he is not; instead, he is an undercover detective. When questioned as to why he’s doing this, the man responds that it is _his day off_.”

 

Shuuichi nods. “And?”

 

Korekiyo looks as surprised as Shuuichi’s ever seen him. “You didn’t get the punchline…? Very well, then another one is in order…”

 

“The police get a call about an attack on a grocery store. The homicide detective is already present on the scene. He tells them about the murder. The victim is in his thirties, covered in raisin bran, and dead as a doornail. The blood is like spilt milk on the floor. Three other shopkeepers were found dead last week, one covered in corn flakes and the other in honey nut cheerios. The police and the detectives determine they have a _cereal killer_ on the loose.”

 

Shuuichi takes a moment to get the joke, but he does. He doesn’t know that much about cereal, but those were brands, weren’t they? And he pronounced the pun in English, as well, instead of using the proper term for a mass murderer.

 

“Ahh, I see. That was a clever twist, Shinguuji-kun.”

 

Korekiyo is just looking at him. A bead of sweat is beginning to trickle down his forehead. “That… wasn’t funny?”

 

“Funny? I guess it was? They had such a strange hatred of shopkeepers that they would use such an unpopular breakfast food to leave behind as a calling card.” Shuuichi muses, but upon noticing Korekiyo’s face beginning to fall, he tries to force out some laughs. “Ha hah, how… mysterious…”

 

It becomes clear to the two of them that Shuuichi is forcing himself, and they both gulp, exchanging quick glances.

 

Shuuichi starts. “I’m sorry I laughed at-”

 

At the same time, Korekiyo joins in. “I’m sorry for joking about something so insensitive-”

 

They stop at about the same time. “Saihara-kun,” Korekiyo pushes, wanting to forget what he just said, “go on.”

 

“Me? I was just sorry I couldn’t find the humor in what you were saying. You chose ones related to my career, too… were you planning this for a while?”

 

Korekiyo fiddles with his gloves in a rare display of lost composure.  “You could say that, yes,” he admits, sliding the bandages off of one hand and then the other before placing them in his pocket. They’re were long and thin, much like the rest of him, and covered with faint, scratch-like scars all over. Still, Shuuichi could not help but think they were beautiful.

 

And then he said perhaps the last words anyone would expect to hear from Korekiyo Shinguuji.

 

“Saihara Shuuichi, I am going to tickle you.”

 

“Ehh?” Shuuichi needs to take a minute to process this. Is this something an anthropologist would normally do? Korekiyo’s mentioned something about a rope tradition, hasn't he?—

 

—Shuuichi yelps as Korekiyo’s bare hands graze his hypersensitive skin. He’s so ticklish that he can easily feel it through his clothes. He clamps a hand over his mouth to muffle his laughter and backs away.

 

“Stop, Shinguuji-kun,” Shuuichi whines, twisting away. “I-I’m too ticklish… It’s embarrassing!”

 

Shuuichi swears that he can see the mirth on Korekiyo’s face as his hands dance across his body once again, making Shuuichi squirm. “That is the point, Saihara-kun. I am incapable of using words to encourage amusement, so a direct means of procuring laughter are now…required for my studies.”

 

Shuuichi can't take it anymore. He collapses onto the bed, his arms falling on either side of him as he starts bubbling out laughter under Korekiyo’s merciless assault. Korekiyo quickly maneuvers on top of him, grabs both his arms and pulls them up, leaving Shuuichi with no defense as Korekiyo digs in again.

 

He laughs himself hoarse until there are tears in his eyes and his face is probably flushed too, Shuuichi thinks. He feels happy. He wonders if Korekiyo is too. The corners of Korekiyo’s golden eyes crinkle just a little bit, and normally Shuuichi would be satisfied with that, but today, he might be feeling a little greedy. He wants more. Detectives are always hungry for knowledge, he’s aware, but the urge is so strong. He needs to know if Korekiyo is as happy as he is.

 

So, with the short distance between their faces and Shuuichi still echoing aftershocks of his laughter, he peels Korekiyo’s mask off.

 

He sees Korekiyo’s face for the first time, and he’s awed. Korekiyo, however, immediately freezes. He’s about to move up and away to cover his face, but Shuuichi pulls it away from him and in the process, cups his face.

 

He might already be breathless, but now there’s no more breath to _take_. In his daze, he whispers,

 

“Beautiful.”

 

And Korekiyo's face turns completely red, matching his beautiful mouth. It shapes itself in even further surprise as he backs away, hiding his face in both hands.

 

“Foolish… wh-what’s so beautiful about a man wearing lipstick…?”

 

Shuuichi swings his legs into a sitting position alongside the bed and gently pries Korekiyo’s hands away from his face, forcing them to look into each other's eyes again.

 

“Shinguuji-kun, I’d never judge you for that,” Shuuichi replies, ever-trusting. “You know, if there’s one thing you've taught me, it's that human norms are meant to be broken. Cultural exchange works that way over time. If women wear lipstick, why can't men? I can't think of someone so beautiful as ugly. You...You brought me here in order to hear me laugh,” Korekiyo hiccups in surprise at being caught, as Shuuichi continues, “I was in the palm of your hands and instead of trying to take advantage of me, all you thought to do was try and make me happy… someone like that _can't_ _possibly_ be ugly?!” he shouts, and Korekiyo drops the last of his walls, his eyes beginning to water.

 

“W—Why?” he gasps out, but Shuuichi has already beaten him to the punch.

 

“To make you as happy as you did me. Why, if I were to start,” Shuuichi grins, unexpectedly roguish, “I might start… I don't know… _here_?” His hand brushes Korekiyo’s thigh, and he outright _squeaks,_ tears escaping his eyes as it is his turn to fall on the bed. His cap flies off onto the floor, and his long, silky black hair fans out everywhere.

 

Neither of them can bring themselves to care as Korekiyo’s peals echo in the room. They're far too happy to, anyway.

 

It’s their study of human happiness, and Shuuichi and Korekiyo wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**Author's Note:**

> this was born bc i was salty abt shinguuji (when am i not, frankly) and milky and i love to coddle our trash boy bc he deserves. So Much Better. im still mad abt how addy reads my mind bc they caught on immediately to my plan, kukuku
> 
> happy birthday tho milky sweetheart, you deserve the world!
> 
> instead you get my shitty writing, im so sorry
> 
> also thank you so much for beta-ing, rhye!!


End file.
